The Stormwatchers (group)
This article is about the superhero team. For the film of the same name, see Stormwatchers (2015 film). , Lionheart, Eagle Eye, Captain Ares, Korsakoff, Phantom Soldier.]] The''' Stormwatchers''' were a group of superheroes that operated in the late 1960's and early 1970's. They were founded in 1968, largely through the actions of George Fillmore (Captain Ares) and Elias Bones (Phantom Soldier). In 1972, after many public controversies the government outlawed costumed heroes, and after 4 years together, the group finally disbanded. History Origins Captain Ares At age 19, George Fillmore returned to New York City, his original home, after spending most of his life in England. After noticing a huge pollution of crime in his home city, he became Captain Ares in 1964. Therefore, he was the first superhero. He mainly operated around the Queens district. Later that year, George met another costumed crime-fighter: Elias Bones A.K.A. The Phantom Soldier, who became a costumed hero for the same reason as him. They worked together on several occasions. Phantom Soldier During his childhood/early teens, Elias Bones was a rebel. Always vandalising his school and partying with his friends. Until, in 1964, he discovered the true meaning of patriotism. He became obsessed with the U.S. Army and wanted to sign up, but was too weak and small, so he was rejected. Angry, Elias decided to become his own soldier, and battle the evils that resided in his borough Staten Island. He called himself the "Phantom Soldier", and annihilated practically all the criminals in Staten Island by himself. Later that year, he met George Fillmore A.K.A. Captain Ares, another costumed vigilante like him. They worked together on several occasions and became good friends. Lionheart In 1965, when his rich father died and gave him all his money, young François LeBeau set up a nuclear energy company called Dagger Consolidated in New York City. However, he used a lot of his money on weapons for wiping out street gangsters and smugglers around that area: the Bronx. He wished to become a modern-day knight due to his love for the crusades and chivalry and commenced his crusade against organized crime. He designed himself a medieval king costume and called himself "Lionheart" after his idol King Richard I the Lionheart. He first appeared in 1965. Korsakoff Very little is known about the origins of Korsakoff. He was first spotted in 1966 after brutally injuring a group of armed thugs. He met Eagle Eye, another vigilante like him, around the same time. They became partners and, after a while, good friends. Eagle Eye During his youth, Daniel Teach idolised Renaissance inventor Leonardo da Vinci, and dreamed of creating all kinds of zany machines, just like the Italian inventor. But as time passed, Daniel saw the amount of crime and corruption in New York. So, in 1966, he decided to use his da Vinci-esque machines to fight crime. He learned how to use all kinds of firearms, designed a wingsuit based on Leonardo's Flying Machine so he could fly above the city, and called himself "Eagle Eye". Later that year, he met Korsakoff, and became his crime-fighting partner and good friend. Strikeseeker In the beginning, young James Radcliffe was a member of SWAT. And was a greatly respected one indeed. But as time marched on, James could see that SWAT weren't doing their job properly. He eventually discovered that it's leaders had formed a pact with the mafia. Disgusted by the amount of sinister people in it, James left the force in 1967, deciding to battle the city's criminals by himself. Calling himself "Strikeseeker", he hunted down the drug dealers and evil businessmen of New York using the skills and combat techniques he learned during his time in SWAT. Formation George (Captain Ares) realised from his experience with Phantom Soldier that it was better fighting crime as a team. In 1968, he discovered there were more heroes in the city than he originally thought. He called for a meeting with all of them, and they became a team. The Stormwatchers. Together, they protected the city from crime, corruption and what they considered to be evil. They battled several colorful foes, including Master Galaxy, Mister Explosion, Raven and the King Of Hearts. Separation After wiping out nearly all crime in the city, the police had nothing to do anymore, causing them to lose their jobs. Anti-vigilantism sentiment grew in New York, and the government eventually prohibited vigilantism in 1972, causing friction between the members of the team: Korsakoff and Strikeseeker believed that the war on crime was not yet over and that they should continue, while the other four members agreed to part ways and retire. The Stormwatchers were finished, but Korsakoff and Strikeseeker continued fighting crime illegally. 1993 Reunion After the murder of Elias Bones by a masked intruder, Korsakoff, the only remaining active Stormwatcher, convinced the rest of his former teammates to put on their masks once again to avenge their fallen comrade. However, things weren't what they seemed...Category:Heroes Category:Groups